


Showgirls

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: @aquananner24 Could You write an Crowley x reader imagine where the reader wakes up married to Crowley after a drunken night in Vegas?





	1. Chapter 1

Groaning, you woke up feeling cramped. There was a weight on your side, you felt breath on your back, and you were pretty sure that a man’s leg was between yours. What the hell happened last night? You tried to lick your lips, but you needed water- badly. And maybe some aspirin. You’d decide that once you were less concerned about the man behind you, that you’d hunt that down.

You took his left hand in yours to get him off your side and froze. Right there on your left ring finger- was a wedding ring set. Not some out of the gumball crap, either. Whoever you’d gotten hitched to last night clearly opted for quality. And then you spotted a matching ring on his hand, as well.

“Too early.” Came a mumbled accent.

Swallowing, you shifted, looking behind you. Seeing a shirtless, disheveled Crowley was not even close to what you expected to see. Your brothers were going to kill you, and then bring you back, and then lecture you until kingdom come. You’d married Crowley!

Once that fact hit you full force, you scrambled out of bed, thankful to find yourself in a shirt and boxers. Running your hand through your hair, you had to think quick. “Love, come back to bed.” He grumbled, rolling to his back and putting his arm over his eyes. You didn’t even think he was even half awake yet.

You grabbed a pillow and whacked him with it. “No!” You shouted. “I will not!” Seeing him wince, you raised an eyebrow. He was a demon, could they even get hangovers?

“Bloody _hell_, woman.” He grumbled, sitting up. Looking around, he kept forcing his eyes open, as they were still heavy with sleep. Once he laid eyes on you, he was awake. You had your arms crossed, standing much like a mother about to scold a child, or a very unhappy wife. Which, you were. “Why are you in my hotel room, baby Winchester?” He raised an eyebrow, his eyes taking in your attire.

Your cheeks turned red as you noticed his eyes looking at you. “Uh, care to tell me why I’m now ‘Mrs. King of fucking Hell’?!” You asked back. “I wake up, you cuddling me, and we’re wearing matching wedding rings. Now, I’m no genius, but that points to us getting hitched.”

He looked a bit surprised at that and thought it over. “Eh, I could do far worse.” He said, mostly to himself. Sliding out of bed, he stretched and you looked away. “What’s the matter, pet? Can’t stand to look at dear ol’ hubby?” He teased, simply enjoying the look on your face.

“Sorry, I’m not interested in seeing your morning wood.” You told him. “And how the hell are you so laid back about this? We wake up in Vegas, in bed together, and married. I’m fairly certain none of that screams ‘good thing’.”

Crowley moved around, finding a robe and slipping it on. “For one, I cannot wait to see the Wonder Twins faces when they find out.” He grinned. “Secondly, you’re bloody gorgeous, so like I said- I could do far worse.” You looked at him, shocked, cheeks heating up further. “Why not have a hunter on my side? That’s extremely handy.” Which, you knew to be true. You had access to information he just didn’t. “And, lastly, I remember everything from last night. This was your idea.”

You walked over to him, shoving him. “I was wasted, you idiot! Why would you agree to marrying a drunk me?!”

He shrugged. “It’s easily annulled. And they say that the truth presents itself when you’re drunk. I won’t force you to stay married to me. Lord knows I don’t need a bloody wife trying to kill me!” That made you actually chuckle, perking him up. “Now that that’s out of the way- moving on.”

“Um, I never agreed to stay married.” You pointed out.

When he looked at you, he looked a bit smug. “But you haven’t once said you wanted out of this little marriage. So, how’s about I take my Queen for a day of shopping? After all, you’ll need to look the part.” He smirked.


	2. Newly Weds

_“Um, I never agreed to stay married.” You pointed out.  
_

_When he looked at you, he looked a bit smug. “But you haven’t once said you wanted out of this little marriage. So, how’s about I take my Queen for a day of shopping? After all, you’ll need to look the part.” He smirked._

* * *

After a day of shopping, the pair of you were back in the hotel room. Amazingly, you’d had a wonderful day. It didn’t feel like you were out with the King of Hell. It honestly felt natural to laugh with him. Setting your bags down, you stretched your back. “Did I give a reason why I wanted to get married?” You asked shyly, having had the question on your tongue all day.

He chuckled lightly. “I believe you said something about an accent, something about there being more than meets the eye, curiosity, and you said it was a bonus that your brothers would be furious.” Crowley shrugged, clearly amused. “Honestly, once you got giggly and amused with the way I said certain words? I stopped listening because I could barely understand you.”

You blushed at that, having always been a happy drunk. “Well, then…” You swallowed, nodding slightly. “Did we, uh, ya know… consummate the marriage?” Not exactly a question you ever expected to have to ask.

Crowley couldn’t help but grin at how shy you were becoming over this. “Love, you were drunk.” He pointed out. “I may be the King of Hell, but even I understand limits. I simply snapped you into your attire from this morning when you crawled into bed and fell asleep.”

Hearing that he’d been that much of a gentleman, you smiled at him. “Well, thank you for that.” You told him sincerely. “I appreciate it.” Not many human men would be that considerate.

“Of course.” He replied, moving towards the large windows that overlooked the strip. “Shall we inform your brothers of our union? Or will I be getting paperwork to have this annulled?” Crowley asked, his hands in his pockets.

You chewed on the inside of your lip and moved to stand with him. “I’ve enjoyed myself, Crowley.” You said softly, causing him to look over at you. “Not even the shopping. Getting to spend time with the real you.” Looking at him, you gave him a small smile. “I-I’d like to give this a chance.” Your stomach was going nuts, and you were nervous as all hell, but it was what felt right. “If that’s okay with you…” Suddenly, you felt like you’d said the wrong thing.

He turned to face you. “Looks like the Winchesters have a new brother-in-law.” He chuckled. “How about we spend one more day in Sin city before we deal with those two?” There was no way that conversation would be peaceful, or easy. Besides, you deserved to enjoy yourself as opposed to helping those two idiots.

“I’d like that.” You agreed.

* * *

Your time in Las Vegas with Crowley was a highlight of your life so far. The second night (the one you actually remembered) was spent enjoying a movie, in your pajamas, and eating ice cream. It was surprisingly attractive to see him so at ease, and you hoped it wasn’t something that would be a memory once you returned to the real world.

The second morning you woke up didn’t end up with you scrambling out of bed. Crowley was against your back, much like the first morning, only this time, you laced your fingers with his. Sure, it felt like you did things a bit backwards, but you didn’t mind. “Do we have to leave today?” You asked quietly when you knew he was awake.

“I’d prefer not to be summoned by those two baboons.” He joked. “You know I’m blamed for everything by them.” Crowley stretched slightly, causing his morning arousal to brush against your backside. “Although, before we leave, we should likely discuss living arrangements.” He pointed out, not letting you go.

Blushing, you rolled to face him, wrapping your arm around him. You didn’t miss the look of surprise that crossed his face. Leaning up, you kissed him softly. “We could start off slow?” You suggested, the butterflies multiplying in your stomach. “Maybe when on hunts, you could join me for a night? And other times, I join you?” You suggested, hoping that didn’t sound stupid.

He thought about it for a moment. “I think I could work with that.” Shifting slightly, it was his turn to initiate the kiss. You held him close, not pushing for anything more at the moment than making out with him. While you were sure he would like more, you were enjoying taking your time. “Shall we get ready for a very long day, love?” He asked, his forehead on yours.

“I guess we should.” You agreed, kissing him once more before slipping out of bed. While you stretched, your eyes closed, not seeing how he watched you.

* * *

Walking up to the motel door of your brothers was nerve wracking. Crowley was by your side, and as you raised your hand to knock, he laced his fingers with yours, giving your hand a light squeeze. Taking a deep breath, you tapped your knuckles on the door.

Moments later, the door opened, and Sam was looking between the two of you. His hazel eyes shot down to your hands, causing his brows to furrow. “Sis…?” He asked, confused.

“Hi, Sammy…” You said awkwardly. “Can we come in?”

“We?” He asked, trying to wrap his head around this. “Uh, come in?” Hearing him say that as a question was odd, but he stepped aside.

Licking your lips, you walked in first, not letting his hand go. Dean didn’t look happy at the sight before him, getting up from his seat. “What the hell is going on here?” He asked, pissed. “We’ve been looking for you for two days, and you show up with him?!” He spat. “Crowley?!?”

You glanced over your shoulder at Crowley, and then back to Dean. “I showed up…with my husband…” You said quietly, waiting for the fallout.

Dean looked both livid and shocked. “I’m sorry, I could have sworn you said your husband.” It was clear he didn’t want to even begin to believe that.

Crowley moved to stand by your side, slipping his arm around your waist. “That’s right, you’re looking at a couple of newlyweds.” He smirked.


End file.
